Eevolution killer
by Hinebras
Summary: Un niño es acosado por una criatura que amenaza su vida y la de un pequeño eevee. One-shot.


"Y así es como en las batallas del ranking nacional, ya ha ganado su victoria consecutiva número 86 junto con su pachirisu llamado Randy. Entre otras noticias…," dijo una locutora trajeada en la televisión, pero de pronto se sostuvo el pequeño aparato en su oreja y asintió con la cabeza. "Tenemos un reporte de última hora. Se acaba de encontrar un flareon, sí, un flareon muerto, en el río Chueco. Con este suman once. Once pokemon de la familia evolutiva de eevee en los últimos tres meses. Vaporeon, flareon, umbreon y todas las demás evoluciones, todos brutalmente asesinados, pero con marcas específicas, dos cortes finos en la cabeza y sin la punta de la cola. Al perpetrador de estos crímenes se le ha llamado el "Eevolution killer," cuyo paradero es totalmente desconocido. Ahora, para darnos el reporte completo, en el lugar de los hechos se encuentra…"

El niño pequeño escuchaba atento la televisión en el aparador de aquella tienda. Entre sus brazos apretó fuertemente a una especie de perrillo café de pelaje esponjoso.

"No, a mi eevee no le va a pasar nada," pensó el niño. –Eevo, vámonos a casa, seguro mis papás nos están esperando. –dijo al perrillo entre sus brazos.

El niño escuchó un sonido fuerte golpear el suelo detrás de él y se fue corriendo topando con varias personas y pokemon en la acera. Tras unos segundos se detuvo a descansar sentándose en una banca todavía con el perrillo en brazos. –Oh, hola, ¿eres un pokemon? –le preguntó a la criatura que de pronto notó sentada en la banca enseguida de él.

La apariencia de la criatura, era como la de un alto y largo gato rosa, sus ojos azul profundo, orejas grades alargadas, una especie de joya roja en su frente, además de una extensa cola bifurcada en dos en la punta. Su apariencia era sucia y con una flaqueza extrema.

Al niño no le agradó la criatura, pero le extendió la mano. El ser rosado la vio un segundo, sus ojos se iluminaron y pedazos de vidrio roto volaron hasta la mano del niño provocando que sangrara. –¡Au! –gritó de dolor y soltó al perrillo. La criatura vio con detenimiento al perrillo de pelo esponjoso, enseguida se dirigió a morderlo, aunque fue detenido por el niño quien tomó rápidamente a su compañero y se fue corriendo otra vez.

Corrió sin detenerse, lo más rápido que pudo y lo más lejos que sus cortas piernas le permitieron hasta que entró en un callejón repleto de basura, este terminó en una barda de alambre. Bufó por todo el esfuerzo. No sabía qué hacer, ni donde estaba su casa. Empezó a toser mucho, en su vida había corrido tanto. Se sentó y recargó su espalda en la barda para tratar de reponerse del susto. De poco le sirvió, pues una sombra alta y delgada se reflejó en el callejón.

El niño se acercó más a la barda encorvándose junto con el perrillo. Y un escalofrío se apoderó de él, cuando vio a la misma criatura de antes entrar por el callejón. Los ojos del ser rosa no se apartaron del perrillo, con una mirada que sólo hacía temblar aún más al niño. En un intento desesperado, lanzó una lata oxidada hacia la criatura, pero ese cilindro metálico se detuvo en pleno aire y fue redirigida hacia la cabeza del perrillo, quien chilló al recibir el golpe.

En todo el lugar se podía sentir una vibra de desesperación, los ojos sanguinarios de la criatura se iluminaron al estar a centímetros del niño y el perrillo, incluso se alcanzó a escuchar un claro "Muere." El niño vio con horror como la cabeza de la criatura fue atravesada de un extremo al otro con una gran cuchilla. Sus ojos azules se apagaron y cayó al suelo.

\- Vaya, eso estuvo cerca niño, deberías tener más cuidado –dijo un hombre un poco pasado de peso vestido de negro con una pasamontañas del mismo color. Retiró la hoja filosa de metal de dentro del cráneo de la criatura, después sacó una navaja pequeña de su bolsillo–. Normalmente no hago esto tan rápido, digo, me tomo mi tiempo para conocer a la víctima, y luego hacerlo en el momento correcto, pero creo que hoy sólo tuve suerte de toparme con un espeon. –Conversó mientras realizó dos cortes en la cabeza.

–Oye, bonito eevee el que tienes ahí –dijo el hombre al niño que no dejaba de temblar ni de llorar–. Lástima que ya maté a un eevee hace un mes. El que sigue es un glaceon –Agregó guardándose la punta de una cola bifurcada rosa en el bolsillo de su pantalón –. Te diré qué, nos vemos dentro de un mes, ¿te parece? –El niño no pudo decir una palabra, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando–. Para mí, eso es un sí –dijo el hombre con una risa fingida al niño–. Sí, bonito eevee. –fue lo último que se escuchó antes que el hombre abandonara el callejón.


End file.
